transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderwing (NDE)
One of those Decepticon warlords who survived the empire’s collapse, Thunderwing became one of the founding inner circle of the New Decepticon Empire. History In the aftermath of Megatron’s disappearance, the Decepticon Army was faced with a sudden power vacuum. Rather than collapsing inwards into civil war, it instead developed a measure of stability by dividing power between a circle of warlords, each of whom would rule a given region and share control of the growing empire with their fellows. One of those warlords was Thunderwing, who used his power and influence to push the boundaries of Cybetronian science. During his tenure, he made numerous breakthroughs that furthered the Decepticon cause, aided by his utter lack of morality when it came to his research. The Empire in turn ensured that he had whatever he needed, regardless of the cost. All of Thunderwing’s work was for nothing, however, as Megatron’s return destroyed the power structures that had been in place for centuries. His own advancements in science were disregarded in favor of Megatron’s own ‘junk’ science, which usually focused on doomsday weapons, ill-conceived energy harvesting schemes or devices that were focused solely on killing Optimus Prime. As the empire collapsed around him, Thunderwing did what he could to preserve his research and materials in the hope that he would be able to continue his work under a more stable regime. As fortune would have it, that opportunity presented itself in the form of Dezarus. Another one of the Decepticon warlords, Dezarus had been able to salvage what he could of the Decepticons strength and stage an orderly retreat into deep space. He saw Thunderwing as being valuable to his future plans for two reasons; the first being his position within the old empire which would give a form of continuity to Dezarus’ plans and the second being his scientific skills that would be needed to allow them to survive, rebuild and eventually reconquer their homelands. Thunderwing initially was an enthusiastic supporter of Dezarus and his new order. Joining with his fellow warlords, he helped lay the foundation for the new empire, and was rewarded with command of its scientific institutions. He dreamed of the progress he would make and what he could do, only to find those hopes dashed by Dezarus’ edicts of Decepticon purity. The edicts put heavy restrictions on alien and organic technology, two fields that Thunderwing had strongly experimented with in past. And while new technological development was encouraged, it also would be subject to review to ensure that it did not venture into heretical fields. Publicly Thunderwing accepted this decision, restating his loyalty to the new emperor and his vision. Privately, he saw this move as being as idiotic and inept as Megatron’s follies, a close-minded act that would ultimately stifle the Decepticons rather than let them flourish. Even as he undertook work on various officially sanctioned projects, such as the Vehicons, Thunderwing also created his own cadre of “black” scientists, ones who would not be bound by the Empire’s edicts. Working with them in secret, Thunderwing has begun a number of projects that are aimed at furthering his own goals, not the least of which is to place him on the throne. Capabilities Even before the collapse of the old empire, Thunderwing had engaged in numerous experiments aimed at improving his own form through the incorporation of various exotic technologies. Previously an unremarkable light scout, he is now a towering titan of power, clad in a near-impervious shell of advanced armor. His form is extremely strong and resilient, capable of matching up with some of the most powerful Cybertronians. As if that were not enough, he has integrated a considerable arsenal into his body including a Cyclone Cannon, Energon axe and scatter missile launchers. Thunderwing can transform into an advanced spacecraft, capable of interplanetary flight. In this form he is actually somewhat less resilient, but offsets that drawback with superior speed and mobility while still having access to his entire arsenal. Personality Outwardly a loyal servant of the Empire, Thunderwing yearns for greater power and freedom. While he plays lip service to the Edicts, he sees them as being an outmoded, constraining code that is serving to limit the potential of the Decepticons, consigning them to stagnation in the name of an idealized purity. Behind the scenes, he works to build his own powerbase that will allow him to take control of the Empire, and point it in what he feels is a more suitable direction. For the moment, his moves remain careful and calculated, wary against anything too overt that might tip his hand. Thunderwing describes himself as being a “Trans-Cybertronian”, one who seeks to overcome the inherent limitations of his physical form. While he knows that Cybertronians are a physically powerful race that dwarf many others, he feels that they are capable of so much more. To this end, he has experimented with extreme body modifications and alterations, including the integration of alien and even organic technology into himself. Category:Decepticons Category:Scientists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:New Decepticon Empire